1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for limiting deduplication based on predetermined criteria.
2. Background
Data deduplication which is also known as single instance store or data folding refers to the process of eliminating or significantly reducing multiple copies of the same data. For example, data deduplication may eliminate duplicate files in a storage system or may remove duplicate portions of a single file. Certain exemplary data deduplication mechanisms may offer the promise of a twenty fold reduction of stored data, by identifying repetitive storage of identical data and eliminating all but one copy of the identical data.